Metropolis: The Rock Love Triangle
by Cowin
Summary: Apple Macbeth Finds out her uncle Duke Red died during the fall of Ziggurat and finds out that she had a step cousin, Rock and falls in love with him but he is in love with someone else...


A/N: HOY! I just watched the movie metropolis a couple of days ago and I came up with this fanfic o.O so….yeah enjoy I guess xD Ohh and by the way, this is sort of inspired by another metropolis fanfic by kairi uzeniba! (her fanfics are awesome!) and one of the characters I will use in this will be an OC from one of her story o3o~ ohh and with Rock's last name…. I did a little research and his last names could be either Rock Holmes or Macbeth…. Buh in this fanfic, he is Rock Macbeth :3

CHAPTER 1: Apple

Apple Macbeth, a 15-year old high school girl sat on her couch eating a bag of gummy bears and flipping trough the tv channel even though there is nothing interesting on watch anyways. She yawned and tried to take a nap on her couch since she had a very bad day at school, the guy she had been crushing on since 6th grade rejected her after she finally confessed her love to him. She regretted confessing to him in the 1st place. She reached for the remote to turn the tv off when all the sudden, her older sister Tina rushed into the living room and snatched the remote out of her hands like a hawk.

"Rude!" Apple sneered, but Tina ignored and turned the channel to the news.

TV: "Breaking news! Yesterday in Metropolis, the Ziggurat had fallen to the ground due to some robots. We are still investigating on what happened. Only three survivors were found. Two of the survivors, a detective and his nephew were un harmed; but the other survivor who was identified to be Duke Red's adopted son, and the leader of the marduks, Rock. He was found by a young girl and was immediately brought to the hospital. We found several broken robots and…..another breaking news, the corpse of Duke Red was just found, he seems to be dead and-" Tina turned off the Tv. She couldn't believe what just happened. "Great…today really is the worst day of my life. My uncle, Duke Red is now dead…." Apple thought

"Tina….is….uncle really dead?" Apple asked

"I guess this means we are going to Metropolis…remember? Uncle's brother, which is dad was supposed to take over Uncle's house (or in this case a big mansion thing) if anything ever happened, but since mom and dad are both gone now, then the only people left is not me and you…." Tina replied putting her hand on Apple's shoulder. She just nodded. She really can't stand death anymore…. Her family is pretty much all gone now. First, it was her cousin Tima, she died when I was only 4 years old. Cousin Tima was supposed to be as old as Tina right now if she was alive (she is 19) Cousin Tima was really nice and really pretty. Apple missed her a lot when she died. Then her parents died last year in a car crush. Tina was old enough and we were rich enough to live by themself but they still missed their parents so much…..and now thier uncle? Their uncle was very nice to them, even after cousin Tima's death. He became depressed after Apple and her family left and moved to France, since he dosen't have a wife and he lost his 's dad told her that he adopted a boy named Rock but she never met him in her life, even though he is her cousin in a way. Well "I guess we have to catch the 1st plane to Metropolis…"

**************The next day after arriving to Metropolis*******************************

APPLE's POV

Tina was still devastated about the fact our only family was dead. She told me to go outside for a while and get some fresh air. I thought that would be a good idea since my sister needs some alone time. She hates being around anyone when she is depressed. I never thought my uncle, Duke Red would die so fast. I walked around Metropolis. It was not in the best state, I can see the ziggurat that fell to the ground and felt kinda sick to my stomach imagining my own uncle falling from it. I started walking back to my new house (if that's what I should call it) Then I bumped into this guy, wearing sunglasses and something that seems to be a marduk outfit.

"Excuse me sir! But, try to be more careful next time when you are running around like that!" I snapped.

"Oh, right." The guy in the sunglasses said. "Sorry, I'm kinda out of it…you see, my father….well not my biological one but my only family died and…I just went through surgery and I can't really deal with-"

"I have my own problems too you know, My uncle, Duke Red, maybe you heard of him before? Well he died, okay? He was me and my sister's only family! So your not the only one." I said then ran off. I hated thinking about my uncle's death.

"HEY WAIT!" The guy in the sunglasses said. I ignored him. After all he is just a marduk guy, I really don't care about them. The guy continued to shout. "HEY! DID YOU JUST SAY YOUR UNCLE WAS DUKE RED?" He said. I kept on running, wow why are people so surprised to know my uncle had families other than dead Cousin Tima and his adopted son or whatever. I ran near a school and the marduk guy was gone. Then, a girl who looks like she is around my age came running towards me. She had green eyes and she was really pretty.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my friend? His name is Rock….He is wearing sunglasses and wearing a marduk uniform." She said. I guess she is that guy's friend than….Rock…the name sounded familier.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier. He told me his dad died or whatever….and he was pretty weird." I said

"Well, you should know Duke Red right? Well that's his dad and he died so he is really upset…" The girl said.

"WAIT WHAT?" I said, "Duke Red is MY uncle! That's why im here in the 1st place! So does that mean he is my step cousin?"

The girl looked at me in a confused way.

"So you are related to Duke Red then? And…you are Rock's cousin…and…."

"You know what Lets find him together, and we can all settle this whole thing….By the way, I'm Apple Macbeth…Duke Red's niece and im 15." I said holding out my hand.

"Im Ishi Suki, I saved Rock's life and I am Japanese and I'm 14" she said shaking my hand. Wow, this is a crazy 1st day back in Metropolis. But now, me and my new friend has to look for my step cousin I ran away from earlier. This is gonna be a long day….

End of chapter 1.

Weeeellllll? What did you think? Please review! I will write my next chapter after I get one review so yea! xD baaaai! :3


End file.
